For many years, it has been known to dispense liquids, such as soaps, sanitizers, cleansers, disinfectants, lotions, and the like from a dispenser housing maintaining a refill unit that holds the liquid in a product reservoir and provides the pump mechanisms for dispensing the liquid from the reservoir. These dispenser housings generally include a backplate that is wall-mounted and a cover that includes an actuating mechanism to actuate the pump mechanism. The cover is typically hinged to the backplate adjacent to the top of the dispenser to allow it to pivot between an open position, wherein a refill unit can be removed or installed, and closed position, wherein the dispenser can be actuated to dispense product.
A pushbar is often hinged to the cover and pivoted to cause the dispensing of product from a refill unit retained in the housing. However, some dispensers employ a single piece integral cover and pushbar in which the cover pivots as a whole to actuate the pump mechanics of the refill unit within the housing. These types of dispensers are often desired due to their appearance and simplicity of construction since the pushbar is not a separate hinged element. The pump mechanism employed with such dispensers has typically been a liquid pump or a foam generating pump, simply emitting a predetermined quantity of the liquid or foam upon movement of the cover/pushbar. In most cases, the pivoting cover engages the pump mechanism as it is pressed, thereby actuating the pump and causing the dispensation of liquid or foam. In some cases, an inwardly extending projection is provided on the interior of the pivoting cover, and the projection engages the pump mechanism.
It is also known in the art to provide an inwardly extending projection sized and spaced to engage a flexible product reservoir of the refill unit. The compression of the product reservoir by the projection causes actuating of the pump mechanism, and the dispenser housing must therefore provide some room for the flexing and expansion of the product reservoir. It has been found, however, that the prior art dispensers of this type provide an insufficient amount of space and therefore do not within the housing around the product reservoir to allow the pump to work effectively. Open space is necessary around the flexible product reservoir to allow for the flexing and expansion thereof in several directions during compression so as to permit the pump to function at a high efficiency, using all of the force and displacement provided by the engagement of the inwardly extending projection. With insufficient open space surrounding the product reservoirs, these known pump housings may require several actuations of the pump mechanism in order to dispense the desired volume of liquid or foam.
Another common disadvantage of prior art pump housings results from the connection between the pivoting cover and the backplate of the housing. The cover is typically pivotally connected to the backplate adjacent to the top surface of the housing. Thus, when the cover is opened to allow for replacement of the refill unit, the cover has a tendency to fall back to a closed position. A maintenance worker must either hold the cover in the open position while replacing the refill unit, or risk having the housing cover fall while working. This tendency for the cover to return to the closed position can be frustrating for maintenance workers trying to replace refill units, and can also increase the time necessary to perform the task.
As a result of the deficiencies of the prior art discussed above, it is apparent that a need exists for an improved dispenser housing that is simple, efficient, and is easy to refill.